


harboring heat

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An unusual donation leads to some deeper realizations.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: haha dreamnotfound goes brrr





	1. waking vacancy

Dream fumbled his headset furiously, violently wheezing a jumble of celebrations into his microphone. Tilted over in his seat, he glanced up to look at George's stream.

The man was scowling. "Shut up! Ugh, what even - how did that even _happen?_ George and Dream had been playing a game of Manhunt - and the latter was the runner. George had managed to reach the stronghold before Dream, but ended up tripping up while placing the eyes of ender, and tumbled into the lava beneath the portal.

Chat ran rampant, filled with both excitement and disappointment. Dream firmly put his headset back on. He scoffed. "Rookie mistake. You'll get em next time, sweetie," he joked, sitting up in his chair.

The Brit's face ran red. "Oh my god, just _shush,"_ he snapped, rubbing his temples. Chat took note of that - and he knew it'd be ending up in a DNF compilation somewhere in his recommended. Dream took a second to steal a quick look at George's chat. 

It was buzzing with loads of people and unbridled chaos. He grinned. He lived for moments like this, where he could have genuine moments of joy with the people he cared about. Suddenly, a notification popped on George's stream, snapping the man out of his daze.

The alert was from a $5 donation. The text-to-speech went over the message. _"Just kiss already, you two..."_ Dream stifled his laughter, and George visibly crept further into his chair. Attempting to change the topic, the brown-haired man sat back up, ruffling his hair to the side. "I was so sure I was crouching. I can't believe I did _so_ well and then died like that, so close to the end too." He groaned.

Dream smiled. "Doesn't matter," he paused, "because I would have won one way or another." George frowned.

"Shut up."

*

They talked for a while longer, with George ultimately ending the stream after a few minutes of lighthearted discussion. He waved goodbye to chat, and went offline.

As soon as the stream came to an end, George spilled. "What was that all about?" he asked, groaning. Dream chuckled. "Oh, you know, just jokes." 

He frowned. "Ugh. I hate you." 

"No, you don't. You love me."

"Shut up."

"Yes, honey."

George, sighed, exasperated. His voice was low. "I'm getting a little tired of this. I'm gonna go take a nap." Dream frowned a little. He was having fun. _Oh well, guess it can't be helped._

"Ah, alright. Sweet dreams!"

George disconnected from the VC, and so Dream sat there, feeling un-encouraged to leave. Eventually, though, he shut off his PC and stumbled over to his bed. Flopping down onto the covers, he placed a hand over his head. He felt abnormally warm. Might be a fever. He thought about grabbing a thermometer from downstairs. _Nah. I'm fine._

He'd really enjoyed the stream. He had a tendency to tease George, but it was all in good fun. Reminded of the stream, his mind wandered back to the donation.

**_"Just kiss already, you two..."_ **

The corners of his mouth twitched a little. He'd only meant to tease the brunette, but it was also surefire fuel for more DreamNotFound shippers. He laughed to himself. _I don't mind._

He thought back to how George looked when the donation had come up. His face had been red as a tomato, and he was curled back into his chair, eyebrows furrowed.

He'd looked... _adorable_ _._

_Wait, what?_

Dream punched himself. _Don't think like that._

He tried to dismiss the thought. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. It wasn't that late, but maybe George had the right idea, taking a breather. Besides, he _was_ tired.

The man pulled the covers out from beneath him and closed his eyes, shuffling until he was comfy.

*

He jolted upright. He was sweating. What was it that had woken him up so suddenly? In a moment of realization, his hand flew to his forehead. He was definitely warmer than usual.

He decided that there was no use putting it off - so he went downstairs to grab the thermometer. He sat at the kitchen table and stared out the window while taking his temperature. 

_Wow,_ he thought, eyebrows raised. _I **really** need to mow the lawn. _A shrill beeping noise interrupted his thoughts. Sure enough, he had a high fever. He washed the thermometer and left it back in the cupboard.

Dream groaned. _I'll just make some soup and watch TV. I'm not really in the mood to play any games,_ he thought. He grabbed a cup of Instant Noodles from the pantry and tore open the lid. He poured in the seasoning, filled the cup with water, and lowered the lid. 

_I_ _'ll give it three minutes._ Quickly, he opened the microwave and placed the cup inside, entering the time on the side panel. He started it, and went over to the couch, flopping down next to the cushions. 

He grabbed the remote off the table and switched on the TV. After a short opening sequence, he went over to Netflix and started scrolling through loads of different movies and TV shows. He let out an exasperated sigh.

 _What's there to watch?_ He couldn't seem to find anything that he'd enjoy. After a while, he settled on _Lucifer._ It was a new show on Netflix with 5 seasons, and he'd never been that into TV shows, but why not give it a try? He had some time to burn.

Right before he was about to select it, the beeping of the microwave rang through the house. Getting up from his comfortable position, he ambled over to the microwave. Dream gripped the handle and opened the microwave slowly, grabbing the cup from inside and closing it again. He settled it on the counter and grabbed a fork from the kitchen drawer.

The blond stirred the noodles lightly, taking in the aroma. After deciding he'd stirred enough, he poured the noodles into a bowl and strolled back over to the sofa, plopping back down.

Cup in hand and remote in the other, he pressed play.

Immediately, he was enthralled by the concept. The devil, coming for a vacation on Earth, living a human life? That was something new. Besides, he needed something exciting to get him back into the swing of watching TV shows.

And sure enough, he was captured.

*

He wasn't sure how long he'd been watching, but it was starting to get late. Hesitantly, he turned off the TV and got up.

He walked over to the kitchen. Leaving his bowl in the sink, he ran the water a little, placed a bit of soap on a sponge from the drawer, and scrubbed it down before putting it back in the cabinet.

Dream dried off his hands and walked back to his room. Tumbling onto the mattress, he pulled out his phone and went to George's twitch. He decided to watch a VOD before he went to bed. 

"Going Feral with Dream."

He chuckled at the title. Classic. He remembered this stream. It had been a hilarious mesh of autotune, shouting, and destruction. In George's own words:

"It's like a sale - everything must go."

And it DID go. First it was the dark oak building by the community house, then the community board, then the weird construct by the farm, oh, how amazing it was. Dream loved watching how dorky the trio was during the stream. 

He skipped ahead a little past the destruction, and was not pleased to hear his own auto-tuned singing. He cringed. Trying to ignore it, he glanced over at George.

The man was giddy and laughing over Dream's terrible singing. Leaned back in his chair, laughing hard enough you could see his pearl white teeth, his gorgeous eyes, his fair ski-

_Hold on._

_What?_

Dream groaned. Why was he thinking about this? He couldn't even watch the VOD in peace. He shut off his phone and dunked his head into his pillow.

_I'll figure this out tomorrow._


	2. denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody's in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: in the AU of this story, dream was never accused of cheating - that's the only thing not normal.

Dream did not figure it out.

At all.

He'd already woken up - but he was still tossing and turning as if he was asleep.

He couldn't bring himself to understand what he was even thinking. If only his brain would give him a break - maybe then he'd be able to fix it.

He opened his eyes.

 _I'm gonna ignore this. It's going to be like it never_ _happened._

He reluctantly lifted the covers and sat up.

A ray of light beamed through a slot between his curtains, glaring in the corner of his eye. He groaned. Shuffling over to the side a little, he raised a palm to his forehead.

_Still got that damned fever._

The man blinked his eyes a few times, until his vision cleared up. He needed something to take his mind off last night. He decided to get on his PC - and stream some speed-running. It would help him clear his head. Whenever he started discussing something during a stream, he always got deeply wrapped up in the topic for a while. Perfect.

Dream lifted himself up off the mattress and walked over to his desk. Plopping down onto the seat, he pressed the power button until he heard his computer come to life.

He waited on startup, then opened Minecraft, navigated to Streamlabs OBS, set up his "Starting Soon", and started streaming.

Within minutes, he had loads of viewers. He figured it was a good time to start.

"Hey everyone, welcome to the stream! As you guys can probably tell from the title, we're gonna be doing some 1.16 speedrunning. Not quite going for world record today, but anything is possible."

Dream read aloud some donations thanking him, of excitement, and regarding how early he was streaming. After a bit of talking, he jumped into the Singleplayer list. 

"Alright guys, here we go."

He spawned into a thick spruce forest. He walked around for a bit, but there seemed to be no end to the expanse of trees. He sighed.

_Reset._

Dream returned to the list. "Not the best start, but it happens. Let's try that again."

Creating a new world, he started the timer as soon as he entered and took in his surroundings. He was in a small plains biome by a coast to his left, and he saw both a ruined portal to his right and a village a little further up ahead from where he was. He started sprinting to the ruined portal - it was the closest thing to him. He looted the chest for a flint and steel, a golden sword with looting III and some iron nuggets.

"Ooh, that was actually perfect," he mumbled excitedly.

A few hyped messages appeared in the chat. While he ran towards the village, he got a donation alert from _xtve1011:_

_"What did you think of yesterday's stream with George?"_

He almost froze. What was he supposed to say? He had literally started streaming to take his mind off that in the first place.

In a hurry to think of something to reply, he just rolled along with some adjectives.

"It was really fun. George was acting hilarious the whole stream, so it wasn't hard to stay entertained. I'm definitely gonna do that again soon."

For the most part, it was true, but he obviously couldn't say anything more without outing himself.

His breath caught in his throat.

_Outing myself?_

Dream needed to take his mind off of that - ASAP.

Quickly changing the topic, he mentioned the village. "Ooh, there's a blacksmith!"

He quickly mined the logs from the corner of a village house, made a crafting table and a pick, and started gathering cobble from the house's exterior. After making a few basic tools, he used a hoe to gather the hay bales, and quickly rushed back to the crafting table to turn them into bread. Dream then attacked the golem and quickly towered up, killing it to gather some iron. After that, he started towards the blacksmith.

"Okay, let's see this loot," he preened.

Entering the blacksmith, he promptly opened the door and checked the chest. He grinned.

"Let's go, 4 iron!" He now had 7 total. He crafted an iron axe, a shield, and a bucket.

"Holy crap, this seed is insane," he beamed.

Leaving the blacksmith, he spotted a desert nearby. That could potentially mean a lava pool - which would be able to get him to the nether insanely fast. He was excited now. He started a sprint towards the desert. This was going to be a good run. He could fee-

A shrill ringing noise erupted from his phone, surprising him. "Oh, dammit-" he mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. He wasn't going to pick it up - not on a run like this. Despite that, Dream still glanced at the caller. He immediately cringed. The call was from George.

_Goddamnit.._

He wasn't going to pick it up.

*

"Hey guys, give me a second - something important came up. It's too bad, it was an amazing seed. I'll be right back."

He reluctantly closed the world and picked up the call. 

He wanted to chew out George for calling him during such a run, but strangely, he couldn't bring himself to do it - just like he couldn't bring himself to ignore the call.

"Hey George - what's up?" he adjured, scratching his chin.

"Sorry for calling on such notice, Dream, but you know the SSD we got in that video? I'm trying to use it, but it's not like the other ones - it's confusing. Can you give me a bit of help?"

Dream softened.

"Of course. Mind showing me your camera?" 

The man gave a quick little response and switched on the back facing camera, pointed towards the SSD.

Dream scoffed. "Well, for one, it's an internal drive, so it makes sense you'd have to install it. I'll walk you through it."

And he did. Suddenly, he remembered the morning - and the night before too. He paused, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

"Dream?"

He scolded himself. "Yes, sorry. Just got interrupted for a moment. Let's see here..."

*

"Hey guys! Sorry for being back so long, but George called my phone - he needed my help to install a hard drive, but that's done now. Let's generate a new world."

Chat suddenly started to get a little chaotic - obviously due to his return, but Dream glanced at a message among the flood.

"HE HAS DREAMS PHONE NUMBER POG"

He felt a little confused. Why would it be weird? They were just friends, unfortunately, and friends can talk throu-

_Unfortunately?_

He almost groaned out load.

Dream wished his brain would just let him speedrun in peace. He did his best to ignore it, though.

It didn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
